Breaking Point
by Autistic Writer
Summary: Everyone has regrets of the past. This is Tommy's story. Tommy wasn't aware of Cyberbullying, but he would just be another victim in a wave of Cyberbullying that has been transpiring in his school. Will he be helped before it's too late. Rated T for violence, swearing and Suicide.


**Hello my loyal fans and newcomers,**

 **I am the Autistic Writer here to write a story on one of my favorite TV movies, Cyberbully. At first, I didn't think it would be that good. But, seeing Emily Osment's performance, the whole cyberbullying subject and just seeing the film made me reconsider it to be a great film. Sure, it's no masterpiece, but it didn't need to be.**

 **So, we are here to write a story about teen experiencing similar obstacles to what Taylor experienced in the film. So, I am warning you guys when that chapter comes, we will cross that bridge.**

 **So let's get this started. This is Breaking Point.**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Cyberbully. Cyberbully is owned by ABC Family or is it Freeform now?_

Chapter 1: First Day 

Thomas didn't want to go inside.

He heard therapy was a bad place where people share their feelings. Thomas didn't feel comfortable sharing his thoughts and feelings to a whole bunch of strangers. It was like stripping naked in front of random people. He could have turned back, but his mother accompanied him just to make sure he went through with it. The circumstances he was under, Thomas couldn't afford to ignore it. His parents already paid for it, the least he could do was attend a session.

Thomas dragged his feet to the dark depths of the hospital. He felt like a kid again, getting dragged kicking and screaming to a place he didn't want to go. Thomas felt scared as he never experienced a place like this before. He certainly didn't want to go inside.

Thomas and his mother stopped at a room. Thomas dreaded going inside, but his mother already opened the door. Inside the room, Thomas saw a selected group of children his age. He sighed as it was impossible for him to leave now. The adult got up from the circle to greet Thomas.

"This must be Thomas, we have heard so much about you,"

"I'll see you after the session. Call me when it's over." Thomas's mother kissed him goodbye before leaving him like the times she left him at daycare.

As soon as his mother left, Thomas took his seat to the empty chair that was away from everyone. Others teens took the empty seats that was on Thomas's right and left side. From there the social worker spoke to them with an elegant voice.

"I want to thank everyone for taking time out of their schedules and meet with me here. We all just need for someone to talk to during these…"

Thomas wasn't paying attention to her speech. He wanted to do absolutely anything to get out of this, "Can I use the bathroom?"

The social worker smiled. She was a teen once to. She knew that Thomas was trying to get out of the meeting, "Not right now, Thomas. We will have break in an hour. So, just hold it until then,"

Thomas groaned. He didn't want to be here. He saw the others looking around. Some smiled in delight while others gave Thomas a nasty look.

"So, who wants to start first with their story?" The social worker said.

Out of all the things Thomas didn't want to talk about, the social worker had to bring up the recent memory of Thomas. Why did she have to bring that up?

"How about you?" The social worker pointed her voice at Thomas. If she wouldn't let him use the bathroom, she wasn't worth his time, "No,"

"Alright then, we will come to you later." The social worker picked on another teen to tell their story.

Thomas heard all the stories. One of the girls of the group nervously looked at Thomas. Thomas in turn, avoided to look at her. When she kept staring, Thomas started to get annoyed.

"What?" He yelled, "Why do you keep looking at me as if I am some freak?"

The social worker was about to walk over, but the girl nervously answered, "I'm ready to tell my story."

Thomas heard her sniffle as she started to share her story. Thomas went from anger to concern. The girl talked about how she had a normal life before the tragic events that led to her rape. Thomas stopped as felt bad for yelling at her. He felt like an idiot for yelling at her.

As the hour past, Thomas heard most of the stories coming from the other teens. One was abused. The other slept with many women. One committed violent acts against animals. The list went on as Thomas saw the teens situations was similar to his. Everyone in that room, even the social worker, had something in common. All of them, at one point, tried to kill themselves.

Thomas lowered his eyes feeling horrible about not wanting to be here. This place seemed perfect for him to tell his story. Everyone seemed to be worse than he was. He didn't need to use the bathroom, but he wanted to get his story out after the break.

When everyone took a break, Thomas walked over to the nervous girl that had been raped. He could tell that he was the first guy she opened herself to in a long time.

"Hey, I wanted to apologize for being rude. I didn't realize your situation." Thomas sympathized with her.

"It's alright. Not everyone goes near me after my situation." She grabbed a tissue. "My name is Hilary."

"Thomas is my name," Thomas was about to offer his hand, but Hilary wouldn't offer her hand. Thomas, understanding the reason, put his hand away. "Does it get any easier?"

"Not really. It's really hard to talk to any guys, including my family." Hilary felt sadden by that statement. But, it was true. She couldn't talk to any guys. For some reason, talking to Thomas was the exception. The ponytail that was behind him, made him look like a girl.

"Well, I guess it will be my turn to tell my story. I want you to stick around. I think you will understand my reason for being here."

Thomas went back inside the room after filling up with refreshments. He felt confident on telling his story. Not just to Hilary, but to others as well. Thomas didn't have much to share from his experience, but listening to every one else's stories is what gave Thomas the confident of sharing his story. If he didn't he would miss out on the people who would benefit from it.

Before the social worker would call upon someone else, Thomas raised his hand. "Yes, Thomas."

"If it is okay with you and everyone else, I want to tell my story. I know that I haven't shared my story, but I want to share it. Not just for my own benefit, but for others that haven't heard my story. I want people to know about it for the future. If I don't tell my story to everyone here, then I would regret it. It would ease my heart if I told everyone my story and why I am here."

The social worker knew they had past the point of stories, but Thomas was a special case. She wanted to hear his story.

"Go ahead, Thomas."

Thomas stood up feeling embarrassed. But, seeing Hilary and the others looking at him gave the confident boost Thomas needed to tell his story.

"Hello everyone," Thomas waved before taking a deep breath, "My name is Thomas."

"At first, I didn't want to be here. I thought everyone was a complete loser for being here. I thought that people were making up excuses for their illness, but I want to apologize for not taking this seriously. I understand that despite our circumstances, we are all survivors. Others aren't as fortunate as us, but all it takes is just someone to listen to our cries for help, even if we don't want it."

"Before I let the social worker talk, I want to share a story with everyone. This is a story of my life. Well, the story of how I got here in the first place. I feel the need to explain this since it will explain why I deserve to be here with all of you, why my life has gone bad and why I am crying for help." Thomas took in a breath.

"It all started a few months ago when I started junior year…."

* * *

 **Okay, we are done for now. This chapter was to be a starter for the story. I know it doesn't hold such promise, but i will promise that it will get better. If not, then there are plenty of other stories, but I wanted to share how everything will unfold in the story. I know Thomas's tale might have been rushed, but I promise you that everything will be made clear when the chapters continue. I also know that i don't really like writing about characters getting raped. I feel horrible for writing it. But, it exists and this probably won't be the last time i will write about a character getting raped. So, i am giving everyone a fair warning. Even though the story doesn't have rape, it will contain some elements that will become unpleasant. I hope you guys can forgive me, and we will see what happens as the story goes on.**

 **Anyone has any comments, concerns or questions for me let me know in the comments section.**

 **Until then, see you later.**


End file.
